


Великолепный Капитан Америка

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Капитан Америка присматривает за своим старым другом, даже когда тот не помнит его.





	Великолепный Капитан Америка

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: kasmunaut и iolka7

Если ты — Капитан Америка, ты никогда не сможешь со спокойной душой посвящать время своим личным делам. Личных дел как таковых не остается; все, что имеет значение — жизни мирных жителей, их безопасность и благополучие.  
  
Стив сражался с гигантскими роботами и злобными пришельцами, он предотвратил нашествие гигантских рептилий и победил в схватке жестокого полубога, не говоря уже о том, как он когда-то отделывал ребят из ГИДРы. Он работал кулаками на благо общества день и ночь без перерыва, но все-таки иногда позволял себе перевести дух.  
  
У него было одно местечко. Ничего особенного: старая пекарня со скрипучей дверью, в Бруклине, у самого моста. Стив садился на крыльцо, на горячие от солнца ступени и просто глядел на прохожих. Когда-то давно он только и мог, что наблюдать за жизнью вокруг. Тогда еще его пальцы были в угле, а на коленях лежал блокнот, и Стив зарисовывал душу Бруклина, как она есть. Каждого чумазого мальчишку, каждую девушку в кокетливой шляпке, каждого газетчика. Теперь люди проносились мимо слишком быстро, чтобы можно было запомнить их лица. Машины то и дело сигналили, трезвонили телефоны, подростки пролетали на роликах, грохоча музыкой из своих айпадов. Люди не глядели по сторонам, и часто Стиву удавалось быть незаметным, несмотря на его размеры и лицо, растиражированное на плакатах. Но если кто-то узнавал его, то только махал или кивал, окликал:  
  
— Эй, Капитан Америка! — И Стив улыбался в ответ лучшей американской улыбкой из своего арсенала.  
  
Из пекарни тянуло сладким запахом свежего хлеба, и у Стива бурчало в животе. С его суперметаболизмом он всегда был голоден. Но не голод приводил его сюда. Человек, который владел пекарней.  
  
— Баки, — улыбался Стив всякий раз, когда мужчина выходил на крыльцо со стаканчиком кофе и круассаном.   
  
— Кто такой Баки? — снова и снова спрашивал тот, протягивая Стиву выпечку. — Вот, угощайся, приятель, только из духовки.  
  
Иногда он сразу же возвращался в пекарню, если дел было много, а иногда садился на ступеньки рядом и раскуривал сигарету. Стив разглядывал его из-под опущенных ресниц. Баки выглядел хорошо, действительно хорошо. Его волосы теперь были длинными, и он собирал их в небрежный хвост. Плечи стали еще шире, весь он слегка огрубел, стал настоящим мужчиной, не мальчиком, каким его помнил Стив — не пижоном в нелепом наряде, не дрожащим сержантом с красными от недосыпа глазами, нет. Он, кажется, нашел свое место в этом мире, и Стив слегка завидовал ему.  
  
Он не следил за Баки, не собирался становиться чокнутым сталкером или вроде того. Только приглядывал иногда. Когда понял, что это бесполезно, что Баки уже не вспомнит его, не промелькнет узнавание в ясных голубых глазах. Это ничего, ничего; Стив был счастлив уже тому, что судьба подарила Баки шанс. Он выжил, несмотря на все, что война — и что ГИДРА — сделали с ним. Он был жив, и только это имело значение.  
  
***  
  
Баки теперь называл себя Джеймс.  
  
— Ты всегда ненавидел это имя, — сказал Стив, когда услышал это впервые. Баки изумленно поднял брови, стряхивая муку с пальцев.  
  
— Чем плохо имя Джеймс? — спросил он. И действительно: все лучше, чем Зимний Солдат.  
  
Баки сумел начать новую жизнь, вычеркнув из памяти всю боль, все ужасные вещи, что ему пришлось совершить. Если вместе с этим он вычеркнул и Стива — что ж, Стив не мог его за это винить. Он должен был прыгнуть следом. Он не должен был отпускать руку Баки. Никогда.   
  
Они не прикасались друг к другу. Один раз только Стив задел пальцы Баки, когда тот передавал ему стакан с чаем, подслащенным и разбавленным молоком, как Стив любил. Пальцы Баки были теплыми и осторожными. На смену железной руке пришел протез, который выглядел очень натурально, как обычная рука. Баки вообще теперь был абсолютно обычным человеком.  
  
Стив видел, что он живет вместе с девушкой. Это было как раз естественно: вокруг Баки всегда крутились девушки. Эту Стив проверил. Он не собирался опекать Баки, как курица-наседка, но на свободе осталось столько агентов ГИДРы. Кэтти Бишеп не была одной из них; она была юристом и каждый день выходила из дома в полосатом сером костюме, целовала Баки, который стоял в дверях босой и лохматый, и спешила на автобусную остановку. Стив не то что бы следил за их домом. Он просто был поблизости.  
  
Он хотел, чтобы Баки был счастлив — и тот очень старался. Кэтти была славной девушкой. Стив хотел бы ее ненавидеть, но он был долбаным Капитаном Америка, он никого не мог ненавидеть.  
  
***  
  
Стив всюду носил свой щит, это стало привычкой, когда несколько раз злодеи заставали его врасплох. Конечно, Стив мог справиться с монстрами и голыми руками, но щит каким-то образом придавал ему уверенности, словно он все еще был хлипким мальчишкой, который прячется за крышкой от мусорного бака.  
  
Он совершил небольшую пробежку, без устали одолев семь кварталов, пересек мост и остановился передохнуть на крыльце пекарни, когда погода испортилась окончательно. Редкие прохожие тут же скрылись в ближайших магазинах или раскрыли зонты, но Стив не носил зонта. Он поднял щит над головой, хотя это показалось ему почти кощунственным. Он не хотел никого смущать, ведь Капитан Америка в мокрой футболке может остановить дорожное движение на час или около того. Смущенно скорчившись на ступеньках, Стив не заметил, как дверь открылась и Баки вышел наружу.  
  
Широкая ладонь неуверенно коснулась плеча Стива.  
  
— Эй, дружище, ты так совсем промокнешь, — пробормотал Баки, не глядя Стиву в глаза. — Почему бы тебе не переждать дождь внутри?  
  
Стив никогда прежде не заходил внутрь. Ему казалось, пересекать эту границу было бы слишком рискованно — он не хотел вторгаться в новую жизнь Баки. Но теперь он был рад, что оказался в тепле. Баки приготовил ему горячий чай и указал на маленький столик в дальнем углу. Должно быть, он не хотел, чтобы Стив привлекал лишнее внимание. Посетителей было немного, но Стив все равно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он замечал, как люди стараются на него не таращиться. Футболка липла к груди. Стив устроился за столиком и аккуратно пристроил щит рядом.   
  
Пекарня была совсем маленькой. Места хватало на три столика да кофейную стойку. Баки удалось сделать это место уютным. Стив заметил старый проигрыватель на подоконнике, и там же пластинки. На стенах висели черно-белые фотографии: Бруклин, каким он был во времена их детства. Стив также заметил, что на крючке за кофейной стойкой висели военные жетоны. Надо же: Стив не знал, что Баки сумел их сохранить. Стив не помнил, где теперь его жетон. Иногда ему так остро не хватало его на шее, что чувство было почти болезненным.  
  
Стив наблюдал за Баки, пока тот выкладывал на подставку свежие булочки. Ему шел черный фартук, туго завязанный на талии, ему шло пятно от муки на скуле, ему шла мирная жизнь. Подняв глаза, Баки встретился взглядом со Стивом и улыбнулся вежливо, как незнакомцу.  
  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Как только дождь закончился, он сбежал.  
  
***  
  
У Стива была куча друзей. Ну, или лучше сказать — у Стива была его команда. Тони, Наташа, Клинт и Сэм, Брюс и Тор, все Мстители. Они заменяли Стиву семью, и порой, как от любой семьи, от этой хотелось спрятаться.   
  
Стив гадал, будет ли Баки бежать от своей, когда наступит время. Кэтти ждала ребенка, и Баки стал задерживаться в пекарне. Он начал работать без выходных. Должно быть, им не хватало денег. Стив хотел бы перечислить Баки на счет пару тысяч, может, пару десятков тысяч, на его супергеройском счету было целое состояние... но он не представлял, как Баки это воспримет.   
  
— Тяжелый день? — спросил он, сидя на крыльце, когда Баки вышел и с усталым вздохом прислонился к перилам.   
  
— Даже не говори, — вздохнул тот, взглянул на Стива сверху вниз, как много раз прежде, и в груди у Стива что-то дрогнуло. Баки щелкнул зажигалкой, желтый огонек выхватил тени, что залегли у него под глазами. — А ты занимался спасением мира, как обычно?  
  
— Сегодня было довольно спокойно. — Стив пожал плечами. Они провели рядом несколько минут в полном молчании, а потом Баки скрылся в пекарне.  
  
«Она тебя не заслуживает», — хотел сказать ему Стив.  
  
«Ты — моя семья», — должен был он сказать.  
  
Если родится девочка, загадал он, вот бы назвали Пегги.  
  
***  
  
Стив должен был лететь на другой конец земного шара, потому что там требовалась геройская помощь. Когда он вернулся, Тони закатил пышную вечеринку и буквально заставил его прийти. Кругом были важные шишки, крохотные канапе на серебряных подносах, Стив чувствовал себя ужасно. Он улыбался, как болван, кивал, пожимал руки делегатам из разных стран, потом принимал благодарность от президента по видеосвязи, и все, о чем он думал — как здорово было бы улизнуть и проведать Баки.  
  
Пекарня была закрыта, в окнах его дома свет тоже не горел, хотя время было раннее. Стив сел на обочину, не заботясь о своем роскошном смокинге. Он рассеянно размышлял, где же может быть сейчас Баки? Возможно, выбрался в паб с друзьями — ведь у него должны быть друзья, хоть кто-нибудь? Или может, они с Кэтти сейчас в постели, ласкают друг друга. Стив покрылся румянцем от одной только мысли. Он не желал думать об этом. Баки вымотался на работе и просто спит, приоткрыв рот, как он всегда делал. Его брови нахмурены, живая рука лежит поперек груди, будто в защитном жесте. Стив представил это так четко.  
  
Он пересек газон и заглянул в окно на первом этаже. Темно. Даже с его усовершенствованным зрением Стив различил лишь слабые очертания мебели. Похоже на кухонный гарнитур; спальни обычно располагаются на втором этаже. Стив запрокинул голову. Ему ничего не стоило забраться по дубу рядом с деревом и заглянуть в окно. Просто проверить, все ли в порядке.   
  
Он покачал головой, закрыл лицо руками. Это безнадежно. Он безнадежен.  
  
Когда Стив огибал дом, чтобы проверить еще пару окон, он задел щитом жестяную трубу, и грохот почти оглушил его. Стив припустил прочь так быстро, словно не был самым отважным и непобедимым героем (слова президента, не его собственные). Сердце колотилось у него где-то в глотке, будто ему снова двенадцать, и Баки Барнс учит его танцевать свинг.  
  
***  
  
Баки не открывал пекарню еще несколько дней. На двери висела табличка: «Закрыто по техническим причинам». Стив бы всерьез начал беспокоиться, но он видел Баки, видел, как тот работает в саду, на заднем дворе. Он бродил по газону, срезая траву какой-то современной, трещащей штуковиной, больше похожей на космический корабль, чем на газонокосилку.   
  
Стив не мог не заметить, что Баки выглядит подавленным. Его волосы в беспорядке падали на плечи, нижнюю часть лица покрывала щетина. Он еле плелся, ровняя свой газон, и не глядел по сторонам, словно его инстинкт солдата притупился, стерся из памяти, как все остальное. Иначе он бы давно заметил Стива, стерегущего в кустах через дорогу.   
  
Покончив с газоном, Баки вернулся в дом и больше не выглядывал. Вечером он включил свет, и Стив видел в окне, как он сидит на диване, глядя перед собой, под мерцание вопящего телевизора.  
  
Кэтти нигде не было. Стив мог сложить два и два; понял, что в ней все дело. Она все-таки нарушила душевное спокойствие Баки. Подвела его, снова. Почему вечно кто-то ранил Баки? Это было несправедливо. Если кто и заслуживал счастливой жизни, то только он. Стив был вне себя от злости. Он хотел бы разыскать Кэтти и выяснить, что случилось, но не представлял, с чего начать. Просить помощи у Наташи или Тони он не мог: на самом деле, если уж совсем честно, никто из Мстителей не знал о его маленьком хобби. Они бы не одобрили, что Стив следит за Баки из кустов. Им вообще не стоило знать, что Зимний Солдат на свободе. Все считали, он погиб на хэликэрриере в тот день, и Стив никому не врал, он просто позволял им так думать.  
  
В какой-то момент Баки погасил телевизор и продолжил просто сидеть без движения. Потом он закрыл лицо рукой и согнулся пополам. Стив не мог этого вынести. Он подошел к двери и постучал.   
  
Ему долго не открывали. Потом наконец дверь распахнулась. Баки уставился на него, нахмурив брови. Его глаза покраснели, плечи были опущены, и Стив так хотел обнять его...  
  
— Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — рявкнул Баки. — Что тебе нужно?  
  
Стив не знал ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
— Ну? — резко спросил Баки, стиснув дверную ручку. Потом он провел дрожащей рукой по лицу и испустил усталый вздох. — Ты что, заблудился?  
  
Возможно, они оба заблудились. В некотором роде. Стив крепко держался за свой щит. Он не был смелым человеком; не когда речь шла о Баки. В горло совсем пересохло. Как-то он умудрился выдавить:  
  
— Пекаря давно закрыта...   
  
— Это не твое собачье дело, — обрубил Баки, но потом его взгляд смягчился. — Прости, дружище. Придется тебе пока поискать новое место, ладно? — Потом он снова нахмурился. — Постой. Ты пришел из-за этого? Как ты узнал, где я живу?.. Черт, я звоню копам.  
  
Стив попятился. Он не понимал, как мог допустить такое. Тони будет смеяться над ним до скончания века.   
  
— Я просто перепутал адрес, — соврал он неловко. — Я уже ухожу. Ухожу...   
  
Он поспешил прочь, низко опустив голову. Ему было так стыдно. Он чувствовал, что Баки смотрит ему вслед, недоуменный, раздраженный. Потом дверь захлопнулась.  
  
Стив вернулся на свой наблюдательный пост в кустах.  
  
***  
  
Стив был упрям как осел. Он не гордился своим упрямством, просто принимал этот факт. Он каждый день приходил к пекарне, и однажды она оказалась открыта. Прошло уже прилично времени. Стив успел пару раз спасти мир от катастрофы, сгонять в будущее и вернуться, сняться для журнала без футболки (Пеппер уговорила его). Отклонить три приглашения на свидания. Стив не мог тратить на это время; он принадлежал Америке, и больше никому.  
  
Ну, может, еще одному человеку.  
  
Стив сел на крыльцо, поджидая, когда Баки выйдет. Тот не заставил себя ждать.  
  
— Послушай-ка, я разве не сказал, чтобы ты искал другое место?   
  
Сегодня не было ни кофе, ни свежей выпечки. Он не зажег сигарету. Он похудел, заметил Стив, и все еще выглядел печальным. Чертова Кэтти серьезно подкосила его. Стив задумался, не тревожат ли Баки кошмары. Может, старые воспоминания пытаются прорваться. Может, со дня на день он вспомнит тощего мальчишку, что всегда был рядом?  
  
— Если увижу тебя еще хоть раз, я точно вызову полицию, — пригрозил Баки, скрестив руки на груди. Стив выставил вперед подбородок.   
  
— Это свободная страна, я могу сидеть, где захочу, — заметил он упрямо. Баки вскинул брови.  
  
— Нет, это моя собственность, моя пекарня и мое крыльцо. И я говорю тебе, чтобы ты проваливал.  
  
— Баки... — сочувственно начал Стив, и был прерван окриком:  
  
— Да какой еще к черту Баки?!  
  
Стив опустил голову. Это разбивало сердце каждый чертов раз.  
  
Он устроился на другой стороне улицы и наблюдал за тем, как из пекарни выносят столы и стулья. Потом приехал мужчина в костюме, с дипломатом в руке. Они с Баки пожали руки. Баки пригласил его внутрь, а через полчаса мужчина уехал. Стемнело, когда Баки вышел на улицу. Он запер пекарню и медленно спустился по ступенькам. Обернулся, постоял несколько секунд неподвижно, а потом резко пошел прочь.   
  
Он не видел Стива, скрытого в густой тени дерева.  
  
Стив шел следом, потому что он всегда это делал. Шел до самого моста. Ветер там пробирал до костей, но Баки все равно стоял неподвижно, ужасно долго, словно не чувствовал холода. Потом он набрал чей-то номер и говорил по телефону. Стив не слышал ни слова, потому что стоял слишком далеко. Но он знал Баки, знал язык его тела, и мог понять, что его друг в отчаянии.   
  
— Пожалуйста, Баки, — прошептал Стив себе под нос. — Все будет хорошо.   
  
Он вздрогнул, когда Баки зашвырнул телефон в воду. Следом полетели ключи от пекарни. Стив не мог поверить своим глазам. Значило ли это, что Баки собирался начать заново, в новом месте? Если он покинет Бруклин, Стив двинется следом. Всегда, куда бы ни лежал путь.   
  
Баки запустил руки в волосы, вцепился в них, будто что-то в его голове причиняло боль. Старые приказы? Старые воспоминания? Мог ли кто-то использовать код? На мосту больше никого не было.  
  
Но ведь он говорил по телефону. Поднес трубку к самому уху, и слушал так внимательно.  
  
Стив похолодел. Кому Баки звонил? Или это ему позвонили? Могла ли Кэтти все же оказаться врагом? Если они использовали кодовые фразы, то сейчас Баки снова в их власти, и возможно, приказ уже прозвучал.  
  
Стив крепче сжал щит.   
  
А в следующую секунду откинул его прочь и побежал со всех ног. Потому что Баки забрался на перила моста и стоял там, раскинув руки, словно чокнутый альбатрос. Внизу бурлила ледяная река. Баки едва мог удержать равновесие. Хуже всего — он не собирался удерживать его слишком долго.  
  
Стив не успел схватить его, так что без раздумий прыгнул следом.  
  
Вместе до конца, разве нет?  
  
Вода выбила весь воздух из его легких. В глазах потемнело. Стив словно вернулся в один из своих детских приступов, когда мама растирала ему грудь, чтобы только он мог сделать вдох, а Баки был рядом, испуганный и притихший, держал его, держал его так крепко.  
  
Чьи-то руки обвились вокруг талии Стива, прежде чем все померкло.  
  
***  
  
— ...Повезло, что он выжил после этого, в таком-то возрасте...  
  
Стив открыл глаза. Он лежал на больничной койке, с трубкой в носу. Голоса раздавались из смежной комнатки, дверь в которую была приоткрыта.  
  
— Так вы утверждаете, что не знаете этого мужчину?  
  
— Я сказал, что он не мой родственник. Его все знают. В Бруклине уж точно — он что-то вроде местной достопримечательности.   
  
— Поясните, сэр.  
  
— Я был еще маленьким, а он уже жил на улице и был безумным, как мартовский кролик. В детстве мы бегали за ним, донимали старика, а родители запретили нам это делать. Говорили, он тронулся умом, когда его друг погиб на войне. Сам он был в тылу, вот и придумал историю.  
  
— Какую историю?  
  
— Про Капитана Америку. Все его так и зовут. Он считает, что он супергерой и защищает всех нас. Он безвредный старик, серьезно, не пьяница и не преступник, просто чудак. Последние месяцы он торчал возле моей пекарни, и я подкармливал его иногда, вот и все.  
  
— Хорошо. Так что произошло на мосту? Как он оказался в воде?  
  
— Э-э... думаю, он просто упал. Может, ему померещилось что-то. Я как раз возвращался домой и увидел это, ну, и... кхм... прыгнул следом.   
  
— То есть он прыгнул самостоятельно?  
  
— Да, сэр. Думаю, он хотел спасти... кого-нибудь.   
  
— А что насчет щита? В бреду он постоянно требовал вернуть ему щит, вы что-то про это знаете?  
  
— Помилуйте. Это ржавая крышка от мусорного бака, которую он вечно таскает с собой. Уверен, она до сих пор валяется где-то там на мосту.   
  
Стив вытащил трубку из носа, тихо спустил ноги на пол. Все тело гудело от боли и усталости, но это ничего: он быстро восстанавливался. Однажды на него уронили небоскреб, и ему потребовалась лишь пара часов, чтобы залечить все переломы.   
  
— Тогда подытожим... — Зашелестели страницы. — Настоящее имя, возраст мужчины неизвестны, он является бездомным, родственников не имеет... все верно?  
  
— Думаю, да, сэр.  
  
Стив пересек комнату и выглянул в коридор. Больница ничем не отличалась от любой другой, в которой он оказывался. Он точно знал, где выход и как выскользнуть незаметно.  
  
— И вы не знаете, кто мог бы о нем позаботиться?  
  
— Думаю, есть какая-нибудь социальная служба?..   
  
Стива никак не огорчило предательство Баки. Он не мог думать об этом слишком долго; в конечном счете, ему еще предстояло отыскать щит.   
  
Он заспешил по коридору, чувствуя, как больничная рубашка расползается на спине. Его обувь осталась в палате. Но он не мог тратить время и искать другую одежду, он не собирался терять ни секунды.  
  
Капитан Америка был нужен своей стране.


End file.
